


The both of them are okay

by Keenir



Category: Numb3rs, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairing, F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-22
Updated: 2010-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-13 23:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mild AU.     Dean and Lisa are visiting Jo and Amita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The both of them are okay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sororcula](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sororcula).



> !Happy Birthday, **Sororcula**!
> 
> Warnings: “bat my baby browns” is not a euphemism for flashing - it means to wink often at someone. (a variant is “bat my baby blues”)  
> Spoilers: The Kids Are Alright, the episode with Patrick, the s5 finale.

“You and Lisa seem to be doing okay,” Jo said, and was about to hand Dean a beer when she stopped. “You okay with this?”

“I’m not on the wagon, if that’s what you mean,” Dean said.

Jo handed him the beer. “I’m serious, though, what I said before.”

“Well thanks,” Dean said. “Me and Lisa, we’ve been together for two months now. I like to think we’re doing okay.” _I did promise no shop talk while I’m here - this doesn’t count, right?_

“By any objective standard, you are.”

“Which, for a hunter, is twice the average,” he joked.

She smiled.

“But I don’t hold a candle to you,” Dean said. “You’re doing great around here. Great house, cool job, and may I just say, wow! I like her.”

Jo raised an eyebrow.

“In a wholy platonic, my best friend’s wife is always off limits, way,” Dean clarified.

Jo couldn’t resist dropping in a, “Amita thinks you’re cute too.”

“You two…”

“Yes?” Jo teased.

“Aren’t getting off my Christmas list that easy. Besides, I know better than to think of the two of you…” and trailed off before his mind started supplying images of Jo Harvelle and Amita Ramanujan in varying poses.

“Yes?”

“For one, Lisa would kill me. For two, I’d tell her.”

Jo blinked. “Dean,” she said, completely serious, “when most women say they would’d like to clean a boy up, they don’t usually end up with someone as spick-and-span as you.”

“Huh.”

“But you’re curious.”

“Have you ever known me not to be?” Dean asked, popping his beer open.

“Remember when we went to Carthage?” Jo asked. “You and Sam went to stop Lucifer, while me and Mom stayed in the store to kill the Hellhounds.”

Dean nodded. “The Reapers scattered away from the store just before the building filled with light.“ _But not a bright angelic light…more like what you see when you dive into a clear lake._ “Cass said something big had zipped by - him and Lucifer nearly puked the fire circle out.”

“Yeah. That’s what did it.”

“Angel?”

“No. Said she worked with them, though.”

“Huh.”

“My thought too.” _What it was, saved me and Mom. Took us to LA. I met Amita there…_ “Still,” and took a breath, any further talk interrupted by her cell phone ringing. “Jo,” accompanied by head-shaking and nodding and repeating piecemeal parts of a location. “Got it. I’ll be right out, Rufus,” and hung up.

Jo looked at Dean. “Any chance I could interest you in a spot of hunting?”

“A spot?” Dean asked. “What, d’ your mysterious benefactor drop you two in England?” he joked. “Actually, I don’t think even the English talk like that anymore.” Seriously, “I’d have to ask.”

Jo could’ve been bowled over with a feather at that point. “Seriously?”

“I promised Lisa.”

“Every woman’s fantasy,” Jo said. “That’s what you are.” Any other time, she might have tested him to make sure he was really Dean, and not a nefarious something that used dreams and fantasies against people. But as they were in her house, she knew Dean was Dean. “Go ask. I’ll warm up the car.”

And so they left the kitchen and joined their significant others in the dining room. “Rufus called,” Jo said to Amita. “I’ll sleep in the car.”

“When you get back, you sleep in the house,” Amita said.

“When,” Jo repeated deliberately, pleased at the word.

Amita nodded.

Lisa looked at Dean.

“I,” Dean started to say.

“Go,” Lisa said gently.

“What?” he asked.

“Just be careful, okay?” Lisa asked of him.

“Always,” Dean said, coming over to her. “Can I ask why?” he asked, nervous as he hugged her.

“Besides you being a good man?” Lisa teased him. _I can’t believe I’m about to use one of my mother’s cooking analogies,_ Lisa thought. “Sometimes, it’s best to let you go hunting, rather than having it build up inside you and explode.” _Granted, dad hunted deer. Still, same idea._ “Besides, Amita and I have probably picked up enough to defend ourselves from anything that goes bump in the night.”

“Almost,” Jo said, grinning at the color Amita’s ears turned. “C’mon, gramps, let’s get moving.”

“Hey, you’re the one who said she was going to start the car. And why did Bobby tell you about that, anyway?”

 **~~~  
…while they’re out….**

“So…she’s not retired, I take it,” Lisa said.

“You mean from hunting?” Amita asked.

Lisa nodded.

“I don’t think she could if she wanted to. And I don’t ask her to.” _And I’ve wondered a few times if I’ve traded one obsessive for another…from Charlie to Jo. But I wouldn’t undo any of my life with either of them._

“Dean’s trying to retire. At least, that’s how it looks so far. But I’m like you - I won’t stop him if its what he wants to do.” _Though I get the feeling he wants more than just hunting, and I have no problem with that._

“Dean’s nice,” Amita said.

“Mm,” Lisa agreed.

“If Jo and I weren’t together, committed to each other, I might ‘ve bat my baby browns at him when we met.”

“It’s a common reaction.”

“So what’s he like?” Amita asked.

“Dean?”

Amita nodded.

“Well, committed isn’t a good word - when he first explained hunting to me, the word he used to describe himself was certifiable.” Lisa added, “But he’s committed to me and to Ben. Like Jo is with you.”


End file.
